The present embodiments relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to an orientation marker used to assist in deployment of endoluminal prostheses.
The functional vessels of human and animal bodies, such as blood vessels and ducts, occasionally weaken or even rupture. For example, the aortic wall can weaken, resulting in an aneurysm. Upon further exposure to hemodynamic forces, such an aneurysm can rupture. One study found that in Western European and Australian men who are between 60 and 75 years of age, aortic aneurysms greater than 29 mm in diameter are found in 6.9% of the population, and those greater than 40 mm are present in 1.8% of the population.
One surgical intervention for weakened, aneurysmal, or ruptured vessels involves the use of an endoluminal prosthesis such as a stent-graft. Such a prosthesis may provide some or all of the functionality of the original, healthy vessel and/or preserve any remaining vascular integrity by replacing a length of the existing vessel wall that spans the site of vessel failure. It is preferable for the prosthesis to seal off the failed portion of the vessel. For weakened or aneurysmal vessels, even a small leak in the prosthesis may lead to the pressurization of or flow in the treated vessel which may aggravate the condition that the prosthesis was intended to treat. A prosthesis of this type can treat, for example, aneurysms of the abdominal aortic, iliac, or renal arteries.
In general, delivery and deployment devices for endoluminal prostheses may include devices for retaining and releasing the prosthesis into the body lumen. For example, such a device may include a sheath for radially retaining the prosthesis in a compressed configuration. A pusher may be provided for pushing the sheath and the prosthesis into the body lumen and for delivering the device into a desired position. To deploy the prosthesis, the sheath may be withdrawn over the pusher and the prosthesis, thereby causing the prosthesis to become exposed and to expand into the body lumen.
Some existing endoluminal prostheses have used orientation markers on the stent-graft, to provide an indicator to a physician of directional placement of the stent-graft. In particular, the orientation marker allows a physician to properly understand the position of a portion of the prosthesis, and in the case of misalignment the physician may use the orientation marker to rotationally correct the alignment of the prosthesis.
While use of an orientation marker provides various benefits, an orientation marker may be difficult to visualize under certain circumstances, and may impact the profile of the delivery system.